left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis
Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He's a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. Description Most people would be scared witless by the zombie outbreak. Not Ellis—he's 21 and indestructible, so there was no way he was getting infected. The Savannah native respects his mother, loves his job and enjoys the simple pleasures in life. A little cocky, it remains to be seen if the end of the world will show him fear for the first time.Official Xbox Magazine Quotes *'[' When he sees the statue of Andrew Jackson ]''' "Man, I wish we had a horse. I love horses." *[' ''When he finds a weapon ]''' "Hey, some guns here! Who ain't right in the head now?" *(Chuckles and says quietly) "Look who's got an axe..." *[' ''When he spots a Molotov ]''' "Mol'tov here!" *[' ''When he is going to throw a Molotov ]''' "Fire coming!" *[' ''When finding a pickup ]''' "All right, all right!" *[' ''When seeing the Infected or someone gets hit ]''' "Look out now!" *[' ''When shot ]''' "Man, why you shooting me? Shoot zombies, not me!" *"Damn, this is not funny!" *"Stop shooting me, it won't help you anyway." *[' ''When healing ]''' "Can somebody wait up? I'm gonna heal." *[' ''When healing a teammate ]''' "Here ya go, had no use of this anyhow I don't get shot." *"I can't make it on my own! Help me!" *[' ''When someone is incapacitated ] '''"Hang on there." *[' ''When he is grabbed by a Charger ']' "Aw Hell! He's poundin' me to death! *'[' Before the emergency door event starts at the Crash Site level ]''' "Somebody's gonna open this door." *[' ''When vomited on by a Boomer ]''' "Aw Hell! This sucks." *[ ''When sees a Spitter ''] "Hey, it's a Spitter!" *[' ''When spat on by a Spitter ]''' "YUCK! Spitter goo!" *[' ''When sees a Hunter ]''' "We got a Hunter!" *[' ''When he sees a Jockey ]''' "We got a Jockey!!" *[' ''While traveling on the cable ferry ] '"Coach? Any inspirational words while we enter the swamps?" * 'Coach: "Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." :[' ''Interrupting Coach '] '"Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley'n I'm kick'n some ass!" * '''[ After shooting several stuffed elephants ]' "I think I might win somethin'..." * '[ ''Upon seeing a blocked path in Dark Carnival's backrooms ] '"Man, i've got pain in my bulbs..." * '''[ ''Answering Nick at the start of the Dark Carnival ''] Nick: “I hate to be the bearer of bad-news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck we ain’t driving through this” * Ellis: “Sorry guys, guess this wasn’t such a hot idea after all” Nick: “Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibs Jr!” * Ellis: “Now that’s not cool, Nick” Trivia * Many players assume that Ellis is Francis's Left 4 Dead 2 counterpart. Much like Francis, he comments on everything, although instead of "I hate x''," he may say "I love ''x," given his line in the Garden Maze video. He also has a tattoo on his right arm, which is a possible reference to Francis' many tattoos, and his description calls him "indestructible"—which Francis seems to think he is, as well. * It seems that the designers have changed Ellis' clothing designs multiple times, going from a plain green cap and blue jeans, to a blue and white NASCAR-esque cap with bulky mechanic pants with also a T-Shirt, which has crossed flags drawn and words "J.B. Autoservice" painted under them, so it appears as his working T-shirt. That version includes a belt with some things attached. Another one, introduced in the Dark Carnival screenshot, features him in a more yellowish shirt and jeans instead of mechanic pants. Some people think that Ellis could be customizable, while other think that he just changes his clothes for each campaigns. Also, Ellis is wearing the green cap on The Parish campaign poster, while he is wearing the white and blue one in the trailer and the videos. * Ellis holds a handgun using only his right hand unlike the other survivors who uses both of their hands as seen in this Swamp Fever video. * In the beginning of the "Dark Carnival" campaign Ellis says it probably wasn't a good idea to take the highway. This might date back to where Valve was going to have intro movies for each campaign and Ellis suggested to take the highway. Gallery Image:Cutellis.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image:Ellistrailer.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 teaser. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2